Why can't we just forget
by Kindred01
Summary: Set in series 1 and 2, On the night Scott was attacked so was Stiles, but is that all the rough alpha wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**(was meant to be a one shot but ummmm yeah we will see if I remember)**_

Scott left the moment he saw Allison turn up, he didn't look back to see if his best friend was okay after they just killed the rough alpha. He just smiled brightly and runs to the girl as she stood by the car Derek wanted to grab the little shit and yell at him Stiles has been kidnapped by the Peter for days and he was running off to be with the hunter's daughter. …I'm going to beat the shit out on him…he thought.

Derek watched as Stiles stood there watching Scott leave and he let out a shaky sigh. Derek could see his clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood and other things that Derek didn't want to think about. He had thought the reason why the boy was quiet was because Peter had kidnapped Stiles. Derek kicked himself because of that day he took Stiles to the care home to see show him his uncle and he should have listen to the teen when he started to say he wanted to leave. He closed his eyes and felt the strings of a pack pull one to Scott which the binds are thin and ready to snap and then there was Stiles a strong thick bind warps itself around them both and he felt another pull another bind and it made him realised there something else going on with Stiles. "How long have you known?" Derek asked, his own voice braking as he spoke Stiles didn't move as he placed his hands on his stomach. Derek had watched Stiles for months he knew the boy had been bite by Peter the same night as Scott but as the boy didn't die or become a werewolf so he thought Stiles would be safe from Peter which is why he focused on Scott.

"4 days ago." And now he wished he hadn't.

Derek could see it now the slight dome under the teen's shirt and he was kicking himself for missing it "Stiles I'm so sorry, I thought as you didn't turn into a wolf that you were safe." Stiles smiled weakly as he felt his eyes burn with tears.

"Yeah I thought the same after the first attack." Derek closed his eyes for a moment and remembered the fear on Stiles face when they got to the care home his uncle was in. That moment when Derek realised that Peter had his hands curled around the teen throat breathing his scent in as Peter's other hand rubbed soft circles on the boy's stomach. It brought back bad memories of his own

"Stiles there is no easy way for me to tell you this but…as I killed the Alpha it made me your's and Scott's Alpha. But more importantly it makes you my mate.

Stiles spun around and looked at him showing every bruise and cut in the light of the moon and with the shadowing from the teen's face made it worst. There was a strange look on his face before he brought out in bitter hysteric laughter as tears ran down his face

"Should I bend over now so we can get away with it? You know so you can show me that you're the new alpha as you fucking me on the ashes of my dead old alpha?" He cried some more

"Fuck no!" Derek said with alarm and shock, he felt sick to his stomach from hearing those words come out of Stiles mouth. "Whatever Peter told you forget it! He was crazy!" Derek half yelled.

"No shit Sherlock what a brilliant deduction." Derek frowned at him as the boy warped his arms around himself

"Stiles listen I don't want to touch you like Peter did, he should have never done that. But you are my pack now my mate and I will support you in whatever choices you want to make."

The teen looks down at his trainers and watched as he scuffed the floor as he saw Derek move closer to him "I don't want you to touch me." Derek stopped moving and nodded as he watched the boy back up a little "But as your mate I guess I have obligation. Right?" He asked

"Some, many mated couples mate once and then go on to love others. You see that a lot with alphas and their mates. We can be anything you want." Stiles nodded thinking for a moment before looking back up at the wolf

"What about the baby?" He asked

"As I said I will support you and your choice. I know the choices you have are not easy ones." Stiles warped his arms around his stomach and turned slightly

"I'm keeping it." Derek let out sigh and looked towards the teen with a soft smile

"Then I will help any way I can." He told him, Stiles saw the look in Derek's eyes and couldn't help but warm up to the large wolf

"Thank you Derek."

They both heard the police sirens and then before they knew it the sheriff and half of Beacon Hill's Police force turned up. The sheriff see Derek and Stiles standing on the half bunt down porch "Stiles oh thank god!" The sheriff said as he the teen watched the man walk over to him he pulled his son into a hug before looking at Derek who was being man handle by the other police

"Dad, DAD Derek didn't do anything to hurt me he saved me from Peter." Stiles said as he watched Derek being put into the police car

"Peter?" The Sheriff asked

"Derek's uncle. He's the once killing people and he…he attacked me." John looked at Derek who watching them though the car window.

"Okay I just want to talk to him about how he found you but first I am taking you to the hospital."

"Dad no…"

"No buts Stiles you have been kept hostage by a mad man I want you to be checked you."

Stiles wasn't shocked by what the doctor's found and he didn't much care but what he did care about was being stuck in hospital over night while they wait for blood work. But so far they haven't found out about the baby. It was dark while he was laying in the hospital room the bandages snuggly warped around his arms and legs while the smell of antiseptic leached into his brain, he must have closed his eyes and drifted off because the next thing he knew was he was waking up to see Derek sat by the bed. "Hey." Derek whispered

"Hey." Stiles said as he looked over his shoulder to the door

"Your father let me in." He smiled softly at him and Stiles titled his head as his eyes soften to him

"You should smile more often it's a good look on you, it makes your eyes shin." Stiles whispered. The wolf wanted to reach out and touch the teen's hand but he was afraid to because of what happen "You can hold my hand, I'm okay with that." Stiles whispered. Smiling again Derek took Stiles hand into his own and held it.

"I…I told you dad everything." The teen looked at him with wide eyes as he forced himself to sit up

"You did what and why?"

"I had to Stiles, it wouldn't be long before he started asking question about the bump." Derek told him, Stiles frowned and looked down at his stomach and closed his eyes feeling the pin prick in his eyes "It took almost the whole night but he believes me and he is even willing to arrest Scott for leaving you." Stiles let out a half sob and half laugh as he looked at the wolf's eyes

"How freaked out is he?"

"Very." He told him and Stiles bite his bottom lip "But he isn't mad just shocked."

"Yeah." Stiles muttered as he felt Derek's thumb rub soft circles on the back of his hand.

Month later…

Scott had dragged him to see the Yoda vet "That size isn't normal." Scott said as he pulled him into the back door of the

"I'm a male incubator how is this normal?" He muttered as he walked into vet's offices. Deaton looked around at the two arguing he see Stiles and looked him up and down seeing the large bump though the teen's shirt

"Yeah and you told me your four months you don't look four months!" Scott yelled as he waved to his mid-drift "Tell him this isn't normal?" Scott asked Deaton, the vet smiled as and shook his head

"It's normal for a werewolf pregnancy." Deaton said, Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes

""What do you mean?" The teen asked

"Werewolf pregnancy are quicker, if your child was human it would have progressed at a normal rate." Scott blinked and looked at Stiles who was frozen to the spot as he blinked at the vet.

The vet has Stiles on a metal table and was doing a scan on the baby, Stiles stared at the screen and watched it seeing the round head and the curve of the spin "I say in another month you be saying hello you to your little girl." Deaton smile

"A month!" Stiles yelled as he sat up, Scott handed his friend a cloth so he could wipe away the gel

"A month yes, I think your connection with Derek has helped with the pup growth." He said as watched the teen looked down at the ground

"He has been very helpful." He said quietly as he pulled his shirt on

"Why haven't you come to see me until now?" Deaton asked "I know you weren't sure of me Stiles but you can trust me. I promises I will not harm you or the baby." He said as Stiles was looking down at his bump and felt his eyes burn

"It's Peter." Scott whispered, that made Stiles looked at him "I know what he did I just didn't think you wanted me to know so I kept quiet about it. But I didn't know about the baby." He said looking down at the ground. Stiles nodded before looking back at Deaton

"A month are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, I want to see you next week. Is that that alright?" He nodded and got off the table and started to walk towards the door when Derek turned up.

Stiles frowned at him and it didn't help that he started to us those bloody puppy eyes on him like Scott and the new blonde wolf Isaac "Stiles?" He reached out a grabbed the teen's arm and pulled him back only to have the boy looked angry at him

"You could have told me that Werewolf pregnancy are quicker!" Stiles yelled at him, Derek blinked at him

"I…I thought as you weren't a werewolf it wouldn't work like that." He said as he reached out and placed both hands on Stiles arms and tilted his head with a smile "Please don't be mad at me." He whispered as he step a little closer to him

"I'm not mad." He mumbled

"Good, come on let's get you back home I don't want Gerard seeing you."

"Oh shit I didn't think of him." Scott said as he followed them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard did notice, and he spent weeks trying to figure out who's the father but once he learnt that Stiles was mated to Derek he assumed that Derek was the father. He kept to watching the teen and asking his Granddaughter who called Stiles her best friend. To him Allison was far too sentimental for her own good like her father.

With the confusion at the lacrosse game with the Lizard boy and the lights turning off Gerard took Stiles and when the lights came back no one notices apart from Derek and his pups. Derek could feel the teen's panic thought the bond and what was worst was he knew Peter could feel it. The older wolf was brought back from the dead by Lydia and now Derek had the issue of trying to hide his uncle from Stiles. "He took him!" Peter snarled "And where is Scott who fucking knows he's probably fucking Gerard's granddaughter and you want to play it safe?" He yelled at Derek

"I'm not playing it safe I am trying to find out where he is thought our fucking bond!" The alpha snarled back

"He is my mate and carrying my child not yours!" Peter growled at him as he threaten him with his claws

"HE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! HE HATES YOU!" Derek screams at him "You forced him to do things he didn't want to do, you forced him to become a wolf and you force him to become your mate and you didn't care what he was feeling." They looked at each other breathing heavily ready to rip each other apart as the curly blonde boy walked up to them

"Umm guys Stiles first, piss up the rope later." The teen said as he watched them sag and look down.

Derek turned towards the blonde and looked at him seeing a few dozen cuts though the clothes "Are you hurt?" Derek asked, the young wolf shook his head as heard Peter tut and roll his eyes

"No I'm okay." He mumbled as he glared at Peter

"Okay Isaac I need you to find Scott is and if he is with the huntress drag him away and explain to him that his girlfriend's grandfather has kidnapped his best friend." He said to the teen, Isaac nodded and darted out the room to look for Scott.

"You're trusting that whelp to find Scott!" He snarled

"Yes." He snarled back.

Stiles was dragged into a warehouse his feet was dragging the floor as Gerard wouldn't let him walk. Once they were in the centre of warehouse Stiles was thrown to the floor and wince as his back side colliding with the hard floor. He groaned as he warps his arms around his bump and looked up at Gerard. The older man stood alone looking down at the teen with a smirk on his face and a strange glint in his eyes that reminded him of Peter "I knew there was something special about you." He chuckled

"You're not the first perve that said that." The teen snarled

"I guess I'm not." He smiled as he knelt down and let his hand wonder over the bump only to have Stiles slap his hand away

"Touch me again and I will rip your arm off." Stiles told him, the older hunter looked down at his own hand and saw the deep scratches that boy made. He stood up and watched the wound disappear before he kicked the teen in the leg.

Stiles screamed at the hard kick and watched the elder hunt grin as he pulled the teen up by the scruff of his shirt and hit him in the face "Tell me where the rest of the pack is!" He snarled, Stiles snarled back

"Fuck you!" The teen yelled as he spat in his face, the hunter grimaced and wiped his face before he looked back at the amber eyed boy

"Listen to me you little slut tell me where you alpha is and I will spare the pups!" He yelled. He raised his hand ready to hit Stiles again only to have it caught.

Gerard turned to see what caught his arm and saw a very-very pissed of wolf with bright blue eyes "Hands of my mate." He snarled as he pulled the man away from the teen. Stiles eyes widen in shock as he see Peter attacking Gerard. Derek walked up to Stiles and pulled him up into his arms

"Stiles are you okay?" He growled softly as Peter ripped Gerard apart. Stiles eyes are widen in shock as watched Peter

"H…He's alive?" Stiles whispered as he felt tears roll down his cheeks now the air around Stiles reeked of fear. Derek warped his arms Stiles and shivered in fear he could handle any derange hunter but Peter scared him more than he breathed.

"I'm sorry Stiles." He told him as the screaming stopped and the other wolf stood there panting covered in blood as he turned to face the teen.

"Stiles." He whispered seeing the pregnant boy. He wanted to reach out and pull him into his arms and whisper into his ears but seeing the fear in the boy's face stopped him from reaching for him as he buried himself into Derek's chest as he knees buckled from under him and passed out.

Peter stood there feeling lost he could feel the fear coming off Stiles before the teen passed out and it made him realised how far gone he was when he took the boy as his mate. He see Derek holding Stiles protectively in his arms and it made him wonder if Stiles be able to look at him without shivering in fear. He knows that Derek is now alpha and that makes Stiles his mate but he could still feel the pull between them even tho that bond their bond was weak. "Derek." The alpha looked up at him as he scooped Stiles up into his arms "Take him home. I will deal with this pig." He mumbled as he looked away from Stiles.

"Just don't be smug about killing a hunter." Derek tells him before he leaves.

Derek carried Stiles back to his loft that he brought a few weeks ago. He gently placed the teen onto the bed and placed his hands on the bump to feel the baby's heat beat was okay. Letting out a deep sigh he looked up at to Stiles face seeing the bruise as and blood on the face make him whimper in worry as he got up and moved quickly to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he came back into the room and placed bowl of warm water on the bed side table. He pulled out a damp cloth and started to wipe away the blood from the bruised skin. Stiles whimpered and rolled his head to the side before opening his eyes. "Stiles?" Derek whispered the teen's name making the boy's whisky eyes looked at him with confusion and fear "Shhhh its okay just laid there."

"Peter… I saw Peter!" Stiles said with a started cry

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't keep have this from you but I didn't know who to tell you." Derek said as he wiped the teen's cheeks

"H…How did it happen? He was dead Derek you killed him and then we set him in fire!" Stiles said as he started to sob. Putting the damp cloth back into the bowl Derek moved and sat behind the teen and warped his arms around him. He could feel Stiles shaking as he held him close

"The night Lydia's party. It seemed when Peter bit the back of her neck he planted a failsafe encase he died." He whispered as he wiped away a tear from the teen's face "This doesn't change anything, I am still alpha and I am still your mate Peter can't change that…"

"Unless he kills you for it." Stiles whispered, the wolf hooked his fingers under Stiles chin and got the teen to look up at him

"Stiles I love you." He whispered to him as he went nuzzle the teen's neck "Even if you don't want to complete our bond I won't let anyone hurt you or the pup that includes Peter."

Stiles was quiet for a moment before he moved around in the wolf's arms and looking at him "I'm still not ready for that kind of immediacy I have had nothing but bad… well you know. But I'm…I'm willing to give this mating thing ago." He whispered as he placed Derek's hand on the baby bump to feel the pup roll about. Derek smiled and looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, Stiles kissed back as he held onto the wolf's shirt. Stiles was enjoying the deep kiss until he felt a pain in his lower stomach and he pulled back and winced

"Stiles?" Derek called to him and held

"Deaton call Deaton." Stiles winced again as he held his stomach.


End file.
